


These Shades Can Hide Us From The Street

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Male Character, Infidelity, Inner Dialogue, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Middle of Everywhere Era, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac is married but his wife just doesn't satisfy him enough so he turns to his long time best friend to get his fill.





	These Shades Can Hide Us From The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blindfold

Zac nervously looked over at his wife Drew who was doing her best to get their fussy son to sleep and he knew he was about to feel like an asshole. About to hate himself for what he was going to do but he had to get out of the house. Had to feed the urge he had in his bones.

"Drew," Zac spoke up watching as his wife who had been pacing the nursery back and forth turned to look at him. "I have to head out to the studio. Taylor called last minute and he wants me there as soon as possible."

Drew arched an eyebrow high as she looked at Zac as if she was taking in his words, trying to find the lie in them. A lie he didn't want her to find. A lie he didn't want her to know about because it could ruin everything he had built; everything he swore he still wanted despite what he was doing to ruin it all.

"Was that him on the phone?" Drew finally asked breaking the silence between them. Obviously trying to delve deeper into if Zac was lying.

Zac nodded his head yes at her words. Afraid that if he spoke it she'd be able to detect his lie, that it wasn't Taylor on the phone at all.

She could find out that Zac really didn't have to be at the studio and he was just making it up. Making up an excuse to get out of the house and go to a place he hadn't been in months.

It had been since two weeks before Drew had given birth to Grant who was now five months. Mainly because Zac had sworn he would never go back.

Yet here he was about to break that promise and go back. Run right onto a path he knew he should still be running from because this path would just end in ruin. For him, for Drew, for his family. 

Not just his wife and son but his whole family would be ruined by this.

Drew sighed before shaking her head, "Then go if you must. I am sure I can deal with Grant by myself," she told him almost apprehensively like she didn't want him to go even if she had said so.

Forcing a smile Zac turned on his heel and left the doorway of the nursery, not even offering Drew a goodbye or a see you later. He was still afraid to talk or maybe he was too guilty to talk. He wasn't sure which one it was just yet. One of the two obviously.

***

Parking his car in front of an apartment building in downtown Tulsa, Zac turned his truck off and got out. Feeling his nerves or guilt, or a combination of both building up, he walked to the apartment.

It was still a place he knew by heart, even after months, he was sure. How could he forget a place that used to be his safe haven?

He had, after all, lived here before marrying Drew. Maybe still wished he lived here now but Drew falling pregnant with Grant had changed everything. They had to get married and start their family way sooner than they had intended.

Though Zac told himself he still would have married Drew anyway, he had been dating her ever since he was twenty-five and bought the engagement ring when he was twenty-seven. He kept it for a few years after that, until he knew Drew was pregnant.

But of course he would have asked eventually....maybe.

Before he could raise his hand to knock, the door was opened and Zac swallowed hard as he came face to face with Asher.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind on showing up," Asher said as he moved aside so Zac could come in.

Not even doing formalities like hello or anything. Zac figured he didn't have to. He was the one who called Zac after all.

He begged him to come over because he hadn't seen him in months and he missed him. Something Zac understood all too well because he missed Asher too.

But of course he would. Asher had been his best friend since childhood. The boy he had moved in with after they had both reached eighteen. Only parting ways with him once he had married Drew and they had their own place. Zac hating that a distance had built between them.

He wasn't surprised one had built though. Not when Zac knew Asher hated Drew. He blamed her for ruining the friendship or whatever the hell it had been the past two years now between them.

Zac laughed bitterly as he walked inside, doing his best to avoid Asher's gaze, "I almost didn't come," he revealed knowing he had one moment where he thought of not showing.

When he had been standing in the doorway to Grant's nursery watching Drew with him. How he had thought about how much he loved her...how much he told himself he loved her.

"Yet here you are," Asher retorted as he shut the door and turned to face Zac again. Zac once again swallowed hard at the way Asher was staring at him, looking at him as if he was sex on legs or the hottest guy around. In ways Drew hadn't looked at him in a long time.

"Yet here I am," Zac spoke mimicking Asher's words to him.

Asher only gave him an amused smirk as he inched closer, Zac feeling his heartbeat getting faster. "What made you decide to come Zachary?" he questioned as he made it within touching distance of Zac.

Zac closed his eyes automatically when Asher reached out with his index finger, letting it trail down his cheek softly. Goosebumps popped up on his skin, his body having missed Asher's touch more than he would like to admit even to himself.

"Because I can't ever tell you no," Zac answered as he opened his eyes. His brown ones connecting with Asher's greenish blue eyes. "You know that about me Ash."

Asher's smirk grew at that, "I do but I like hearing you say it," he whispered, his voice barely audible and his head moving closer to Zac's.

Zac not even fighting it when he closed the gap between them and kissed Asher on the lips. The kiss being far from chaste, instead was hard and hurried. Zac having indeed missed everything when it came to Asher.

He missed it enough that he was able to kiss Asher out here in the kitchen and without the aide of the blindfold that he knew was still in Asher's room. A blindfold that was Zac's safety net because when he wore it he could do his best to forget that the person he was with was a man.

He could pretend it was a woman he was kissing and fucking. He’d done that for the last two years anyway.

Moaning softly as his back connected with the wall, Zac deepened the kiss, his hand finding its way under Asher's shirt.

His body's effort to just touch Asher to know this was real and not one of the many dreams he’d had over the last few months without Asher. That his mind wasn't betraying him yet again.

"Ash," Zac whined out softly as Asher's lips moved away from his own, making a trail down his cheek to his neck.

"Yes," Asher muttered into his skin, his breath hitting and creating goosebumps on Zac's flesh. "What do you want?"

Letting out a tiny sigh as Asher bit down on his neck after asking him what he wanted, Zac just let his hips move into Asher's. Hoping that Asher could feel his erection and know he wanted him.

That it was what Zac wanted. Zac wanted him, wanted Asher to take him to the bedroom and let Zac fuck him. Just like he needed a blindfold to give in to the urges and wants he had, he also needed to top. Not ready to bottom yet.

He may never have been ready for that because if he bottomed he knew it would make things real for him. It would confirm what he was denying to himself. The one thing that would ruin his wife's life, his son's life, his whole family's life; that he was more than likely gay.

Despite how much he tried to convince himself that he loved Drew and would have married her anyway even without Grant having been on the way, he knew he wouldn't have.

He wouldn't have willingly roped her into a farce of a marriage even if he had roped her into a farce of a relationship.

"You want me to take you to bed now?" Asher asked his lips not once leaving Zac's neck now that they were on it. "Is that what you want Zachary?" he questioned his use of Zac's full name making Zac's cock twitch in his pants because of course he wanted that.

Zac knew Asher wanted him to verbally say it out loud though.

"Of course it's what I want," Zac groaned out as Asher once again bit down on his neck. "Let me fuck you now, please."

Asher pulled away after Zac said please, a smile on his lips that went all the way to his eyes. Zac swore it was those kind of smiles he loved from his best friend. The man who had known him long enough to be such a god damn weakness to him.

Without words Asher took Zac's hand in his own and Zac let him. Allowing the other man to walk him down the hall and to the bedroom that used to be home. A bedroom that for the last year Zac had lived with Ash they shared on nights when he wasn't with Drew, or when Drew hadn't stayed over.

A room that had felt like Zac's more than the room that had actually been his in the end.

When they made it to the room Zac swallowed hard as Asher let go of his hand to shut the door and while he was shutting the door Zac made his way to the bed.

Stripping down to his boxers as he did so because he knew as much as he wanted to make this last he couldn't. Drew would get suspicious. May even call Taylor and find out he lied so they had to make this quick which meant speeding up some things.

Asher only shook his head after the door was shut. "Such a shame you didn't let me undress you," he tsked as he walked towards the bed.

Zac not once taking his eyes off Asher because Asher too was undressing. Stripping down to boxers or, well, what would have been boxers had he worn any. A blush painting Zac's cheeks when he looked at Asher's hard cock. His mouth watering because he wanted nothing more than to suck on it.

He wanted to put his mouth around it and get Asher off that way. But it was just another thing he denied himself because sucking cock was something he couldn't do when he had sex with a woman, and again when he fucked Asher he had to pretend in his brain it was a woman.

He had to lie to himself as he did whatever it took to get himself to an orgasm.

"We have a time limit," Zac told him finally tearing his eyes away from Asher's cock as Asher stopped at the dresser before coming to the bed.

Grabbing Zac's blindfold without Zac even having to ask. But then again why would he? After two years of this Asher knew what made Zac comfortable. Knew he needed the blindfold even if Zac knew Asher didn't like it. Probably wanted Zac to fuck him without it and face the demons he was running from.

Asher rolled his eyes as he finally came to stand in front of Zac, pushing him down until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Thus forcing him to once again stare at his hard cock, making his mouth water.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You have to go back home to the old ball and chain soon," Asher sighed sounding less than pleased but then again Asher had never liked Drew.

Even before they had started fucking around with each other. Maybe because he always knew Zac was gay or maybe because he had been infatuated with Zac all along.

Something Zac had suspected but only had confirmed once he and Asher had finally started this sexual relationship they had.

Looking up at Asher, Zac frowned, hating that Asher seemed to get the short end of the stick in this. Not just because of Zac being scared but because Zac knew he now treated his best friend like shit, trying to call off their entire friendship right before Drew had given birth just to keep his temptations at bay.

Something which had failed because here he was.

"I'm sorry," Zac spoke his voice coming out soft and he hoped his tone was genuine because he was sorry.

He hadn't ever meant for things to be the way they were between him and Asher. He hadn't wanted to complicate things, but it had happened.

Asher sighed before shaking his head, "It's fine," he said before slipping the blindfold over Zac's eyes. Cutting off any eye contact they had.

Zac doing his best to bite his tongue and keep from saying anything. Knowing that Asher had blindfolded him as a distraction so Zac couldn't see the lie or the hurt written on his face because Asher and this situation was far from fine.

Maybe he could make it up to Asher some other way and prove how truly sorry he was, and hope on some level it made things fine. It might give Asher hope even if hope could be a bad thing when Zac was so scared of what he was; what his sexual orientation was.

He hated himself for being gay.

Staying silent, Zac reached his hand out, doing his best to rely on his photographic memory of where Asher's cock was. A smirk played on his lips when his hand found it and he felt Asher visibly tense when Zac's hand wrapped around his hard length.

"Zac..." Asher started only stopping when Zac began to pump him softly, whatever he was about to say having died when moans came out of his mouth.

Though Zac had a feeling what he'd ask or at least the line of questions. He was probably wondering why Zac was touching his cock like this. Why Zac was stroking him when he never had before. Only let Asher stroke him or suck him off because that was what women did and with the blindfold on that was what he pretended Asher was.

But here and now he was touching Asher's cock. He knew it wasn't a woman he was touching, couldn't even pretend it was if he tried.

"I want this," Zac told Asher firmly before leaning in slowly. Doing his best to use his other senses to once again find Asher's cock. This time with his mouth of course and with the loud moan that escaped Asher's mouth Zac knew he wouldn't fight back or question him right now.

No he was probably feeling too much pleasure between his legs to think with his brain.

Which was good for Zac because as his mouth wrapped around Asher's cock it seemed his fears wanted to kick in. To make him pull away and stop this. Demand that Asher take his boxers off him and fuck him but Zac did his best to fight that.

He began to move his mouth slowly on Asher's length, hoping that the moans his friend were letting out proved he was doing a good job since he had never done this before. Almost wishing the blindfold was off his eyes so he could see Asher's reactions.

His eyes falling shut at that thought, his brain choosing then to conjure up images of Asher and his satisfied face. Images that spurned Zac on as he continued to suck Asher's cock. His pace picking up some which earned him feeling Asher's hand tugging on his hair.

Asher's hips beginning to move every so often and forcing his cock farther down Zac's throat. Zac finding that right now in this moment he didn't mind much that he wasn't pretending. He kind of liked how the truth felt for once, liked knowing he was indeed with a man.

Sucking another man's cock and making him feel so good. At least he hoped the last part was true anyway.

"I'm going to come," Asher muttered out obviously warning Zac in case he wanted to move away. But even knowing that, Zac didn't move away. Instead he just kept sucking, his eyes shutting tighter once Asher did come. Not moving away until Asher was done and he had swallowed all Asher had to give him.

His hand going up to slide the blindfold off his eyes as he looked up at Asher now. Their eyes connecting as a blush once again painted Zac’s cheeks and a confused look appeared on Asher's.

This time because he was probably wondering why Zac had taken off his blindfold before Asher could return the favor and make him come.

Swallowing hard Zac kept eye contact with Asher, "I think...no, I know I want to fuck you without the blindfold tonight," he said almost uneasy even if he was sure of it.

"Are you...I mean you don't have to," Asher told him as he moved to bend down to Zac's height now. "You can put your blindfold back on if you want."

Zac shook his head, "No, I know what I want and I want to see your face as I fuck you," he told him doing his best to give him a tiny smile but feeling like he was failing because of his nerves.

This was a big step for him. Having sex without the blindfold but one he wanted. One he knew he needed to make.

Asher only nodded his head briefly before leaning in to kiss Zac on the lips. Zac's eyes falling shut as he felt Asher's hands go to rest on the waistband of his boxers.

A part of him feeling proud of himself too for this small step, because any step no matter how small was progress to maybe accepting who he was. Even if it dd ruin everything with his family and Drew, and Grant had to grow up being shuffled between two parents one day.


End file.
